


An anchor for the calm days

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: During their training, Roxy and Eggsy have always been there for each other. Now that they've become both become Knights, it hasn't changed.Or five moments that define their friendship. And a sixth that is a bit different, but just as important.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	An anchor for the calm days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little fic and that you spend amazing holidays!

“Come on Merlin, pretty pretty please?” Eggsy throws in a puppy-eyed look for good measure, but it would take more to sway him. “Even Gaius agrees it’s not a bad idea!”

The old nurse is conspicuously absent from the infirmary at the moment, letting Merlin have the final say as their Arthur by interim. The coward.

“Discharging two convalescing spies to each other’s care, what could possibly go wrong?” It’s rhetorical and Eggsy must know it, because he only grins, as if he’s already feeling victory. He’s not wrong. Merlin has far more pressing issues to deal with than this. And as much as it pains him to say, their youngest Knights are by far the most responsible of the bunch.

“We just want to go home Merlin. And mashed up together we do make a fully abled human being.”

Merlin tries, he really does, but he can’t help but imagine the image summoned by Roxy’s words. While not the most disturbing thing he’s seen or thought of, a frankensteined being comprised of half of Roxy’s body and half of Eggsy’s is something he’d rather not think about again.

But the thing is, she is right. Among other lesser injuries, Roxy biggest issue is her sprained ankle, while Eggsy’s only has his dominant arm immobilized due to a broken thumb.

Alone, they’d have trouble getting by, but they have proven time and time again during their training how well they function as a team.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off his headache.

Maybe King, for all his faults, was onto something with his steadfast refusal to care about the well-being of his Knights. Surely, he avoided many a headache this way.

“Alright. But I expect you to check-in once a day and not miss any appointments medical sees fit to give you.” He pointedly ignores Eggsy’s little cry of victory and the subsequent high five the two agents give each other. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“We won’t! Come on Rox, let’s blow this joint!”

Of course that’s the precise moment Gaius comes back, pushing an empty wheelchair in front of him and Merlin decides he’s been here for too long already.

*

Her phone pings and Roxy sits up from her sprawl on the armchair with a groan, regretting chucking the thing away in frustration a few minutes ago when her twitter feed failed to entertain her.

**The Good 🥚**

Help

I’m bored

**⚔ Roxalot ⚔**

Welcome to the club

She waits a beat, but except for a grimacing emoji, nothing more comes from Eggsy.

**⚔ Roxalot ⚔**

I feel like getting drunk

**The Good 🥚**

Pub crawl?

**⚔ Roxalot ⚔**

Fuck no.

I wanna stay in my pjs

And quite frankly, she doesn’t particularly cares about seeing anyone else at all. Eggsy excluded. She never has to pretend about anything around him and that means he is always a welcome presence no matter her mood.

**The Good 🥚**

How about

Netflix xmas movie marathon+drinking game?

She clicks on the link he sends next and snorts after the first few lines.

**⚔ Roxalot ⚔**

We’ll be sooooo drunk after like ten min

**The Good 🥚**

Probably

I bring the booze, you order food?

**⚔ Roxalot ⚔**

Sure. Thai okay?

**The Good 🥚**

You know it

Be there in an hour

Her smile dims when she looks around the mess that is her living room, before shrugging. Eggsy won’t care. And if he does, well, she’ll keep the food to herself.

*

One look at Roxy as she exits the fitting room to the shop is enough for Eggsy to drop everything he is doing. Thankfully, he’s only dusting the displays, so it’s just the duster that drops to the floor and not something more fragile. It’s still enough to get him a raised eyebrow from Andrew who is standing behind the counter, right until he sees Roxy too. Once he does, he only makes a shooing motion at Eggsy. It won’t be the first time he mans the shop alone and some things are far more important.

Eggsy takes the time to nod gratefully at the old tailor anyway, before walking up to fall in steps with Roxy.

She doesn’t look hurt, not even a scratch, but he’s never seen her with such a defeated slop to her shoulders before. And it’s the first time she just sags against him without being drunk, trusting him to support her. _Comfort_ her.

He wraps an arm around her waist, letting her lean even more fully against him without as they leave the shop and he presses a kiss to her temple when she still won’t say anything.

“Come on. This calls for hot cocoa. My treat.”

Her hand comes up in his jacket, clutching it. It will probably be ruined if she keeps this up, but even if it was his last piece of clothing, he would let her bloody rip it off if that’s what she needs.

Though he knows that’s not it. What she needs isn’t more destruction right now. What she needs is an anchor. He can be that to her, just like she’s been to him in the first weeks after he lost Harry.

And so, just like she did back then, he starts filling the silence with little anecdotes, knowing that whatever he is saying is probably lost on her, but not caring a bit.

It doesn’t matter if she isn’t really listening. What matters is that he is here with her and he’ll stay for as long as she needs him.

*

When Percival finishes his run on the treadmill, he snorts softly at the sight of their two youngest Knights, in the exact same position they were as when he stepped into the gym earlier. Both are sprawled on their backs, lying on the sparring mat, close enough to touch if they wanted, their phones held up in front of their eyes.

Just ‘ _catching their breaths_ ’ indeed.

Still, he doesn’t make any comment as he drinks his water, letting his heartbeat slow down. They’ve been working hard these past months since V-Day, harder than what was probably safe sometimes. They deserve a break.

And if he is being honest, it’s quite heartening to be a witness to their friendship. They make it seem so simple, barely speaking, swapping phones when something makes one snicker just so they can share their amusement.

Tragedy have hit Kingsman just as it has hit the rest of the world.

But those two are the only proof Percival needs to know that all their fighting continues to be worth it. That despite the losses, they still have so much to gain.

Not bothering to hide his smile, he leaves them alone.

*

“Oh yeah, totally. If Queen would guide me to someone she thought was a perfect fit, I’d trust her judgment more than anyone who’s ever tried to set me up with a friend.”

Eggsy nods wisely. Sure, they both rather doubt that their lives would ever turn into a Disney movie, but their dogs would probably make good matchmakers. Or at least Roxy’s would. Jury was still out on JB.

“Pretty sure my pup would only choose someone who’d feed him scraps, ain’t that right JB? You spoiled little bastard?”

As expected, JB continues to ignore him in favor of the trashcan he’s been sniffing at for the past minutes. Not far from him, looking as regal as ever, Queen is patiently waiting on him to lose his interest so that they can resume their walk.

Roxy makes an agreeing sounds in the back of her throat at his comment.

“I think that kind of bloke would be a good for for you though.” He smiles warmly even if he cocks his head to the side with curiosity. Even months later, he still marvels at how nice it feels not to have to hide anything from Roxy. How nice it is to have her acknowledge every part of him without ever making it a big thing. To be seen and accepted.

“How come?”

“Well, if he were to spoil your dog, I think it stand to reason he’d spoil you too.”

She probably has a point there, though he doesn’t see what that has to do with anything.

“I think I indulge myself with the good stuff in life enough as it is.” Sure, he never goes over the top and he is still cautious with his money, but he doesn’t let fear and guilt stop him from splurging on small comforts anymore.

“Yeah, you do indulge yourself. But that’s all about letting yourself yourself take what you think you deserve. Being spoiled is about accepting what _someone else_ thinks you deserve. And sometimes, they think you’re worth far more than you’d ever believe.” She grabs his hand then, linking their fingers together. “And they’d be right.”

It’s a moment before he can talk again, his voice still a bit chocked up from the unexpected emotions that have seized him.

“ _Fuck_ , Roxy…” He trails off, unsure what he wants to answer to that. Unsure what one _can_ possibly answer to that. “I- I’m glad I got you until then.”

He squeezes her fingers and she squeezes back. “You got me even after that. You won’t get rid of me so easily.” She winks, her attempt at levity all the promise he needs that she will hold true to her word. Gods, he loves her. “Come on now, let’s go,” JB and Queen have stared tugging on their leashes, the trashcan entirely forgotten. “They’ve got ice cream a bit ahead. Your treat.”

It surprises a laugh out of him, but he doesn’t protest.

If anyone deserves some spoiling, it’s her alright.

*

When Harry stands up from petting the dogs as well as give them a few pieces of bacon before anyone else is up and about to chide him for doing the latter, he tries very hard not to wince at seeing Roxy in the kitchen with him.

She might not look like much all covered in bandages as she is, but he’s been a spy for long enough to know better. He wouldn’t say he’s scared of her, but since they’ve been back to London after that business with Poppy and have all been staying over at Merlin’s given that he’s the only who still has a house, he’s been respectfully keeping his distance.

Not that he thinks she doesn’t like him or anything, simply that for some reason, she’s yet to completely form her opinion on him.

Usually he wouldn’t care, but he knows just how dear she is to Eggsy and considering how dear _Eggsy_ is to _him_ … Well, let’s just say he wishes she’d think of him favorably.

Of course, feeding the dogs scraps of food shouldn’t be a big offense, but Roxy is still an enigma to him. Who knows what she finds acceptable or not.

He shouldn’t have worried it seemed however.

For the first time, she smiles at him, something like approval shining in her eyes.

“Yes, you’ll do.” He doesn’t ask what she means. Doesn’t need to, even if she hadn’t added the following threat. “If you hurt him, no one will find your body.”

He nods gravely. If he ever hurts Eggsy again, he’ll go find her himself.


End file.
